SNL Digital Short: People Getting Punched SciFi
by Scorpio Malfoy107
Summary: A crossover fic adapted from one of the funniest SNL skits in history with Star Trek, Star Wars, Harry Potter, Pirates of the Caribbean, and Lord of the Rings characters!


**A Galactic Classic SNL Short**

**(Adapted from an SNL Digital Short with Andy Samberg) ****People Getting Punched Before Eating!!!**

**( Darth Maul sits down on a bench in a park about to eat a Triple Whopper Cheeseburger.)**

**( Luke Skywalker runs in and punches Darth Maul in the face, then starts dancing like a maniac)**

**PUNCH!**

**( Change of scene: Captain Kirk comes out of Starbucks holding a Frosted Pumpkin Scone.)**

**( But then Luke Skywalker dashes in and punches the scone out of Kirk's hands, then kicks him, the captain yelps in pain and falls over. Luke laughes triumphantly while doing an Irish tap dance.)**

**PUNCH!**

**( Change of scene: Harry Potter and Jack Sparrow are talking, Luke slams into Jack Sparrow and punches him in the eye.)**

**PIRATE PUNCH!!!**

**( Then Luke starts doing the can-can with Harry!)**

**( Change of Scene: Han Solo sits down on a cafeteria table next to Chewbacca. He is about to eat a 5 dollar foot-long B.L.T Subway sandwhich when Luke bolts in and punches him. The Jedi does a gangster sign before frolicking out of camera view!)**

**THAT'S FROM LEIA!!!**

**(Chewy does a happy Wookie roar to see that Han had left his lunch unguarded and reaches for Han's chocolate chip cookie. Luke comes in and punches Chewbacca while wearing spiky metal gloves)**

**WOOKIE PUNCH!!!**

**( Change of Scene: Captain Picard is about to eat a bowl of Classic Alfredo Pesto Pasta when Luke comes in and punches him in the face! Luke does a jig and runs out of view.)**

**NEXT GENERATION PUNCH!!**

**( Picard jumps back into view after Luke leaves and plays a few notes of the Bach's Double Violin Concerto on an electric guitar.)**

**FULL RECOVERY!!!**

**( Aragorn is about to eat a hot dog when Luke runs in….but then Aragorn's cellphone rings. He responds to the phone call and Luke stops himself from punching Aragorn. After Aragorn turns off the phone, he turns back to his hot dog and that's when Luke jumps in and punches him in the face!)**

**PUNCH!!!**

**( Gimli is about to eat an apple turnover… Luke bolts into view and beats him up!)**

**PUNCH!!!**

**( Severus Snape is about to drink an anti-depressant potion when Luke Skywalker arrives and bowls the potion table over before punching Snape.)**

**POTION PUNCH!!!**

**( Will Turner is bored and buys some curly fries from Jack in the Box. Before he can eat a fry, Luke dashes in and kicks the fast food out of his hands before kicking the pirate over)**

**DOUBLE PIRATE PUNCH!!!**

**( Scotty and Checkov come out of Panda Express holding Chinese take-outs. Checkov gets hungry and is about to open his take-out box of sweet and sour chicken when Luke jumps in and whacks him across the back of the head!)**

**PUNCH!!!**

**( Change of scene: Kirk comes out of Starbucks again holding a Green Tea Frappucino and Proscuitto Ham Sandwhich. This time he is especially cautious and has a black eye from his last encounter with the crazy Jedi. Seeing that the coast was clear, Kirk unwraps the sandwhich.)**

**( Then Luke runs into him again but Kirk is ready for the Jedi this time! Kirk holds up his fists and warns Luke to back off. Luke freaks out and backs off innocently.)**

**( Kirk goes back to his sandwhich and takes a bite out of it. But little does he know that Luke is approaching him from behind with a sledge hammer! Luke swings the hammer and Kirk is caught by surprise!)**

**TERMINATED!!!**

**( Change of scene: Voldemort is brewing a stew of toxic waste and magical ingredients. He is about to taste his concoction when Luke comes in and punches the wizard.)**

**PUNCH!!!**

**( Albus Dumbledore is about to eat a Banana Split Sundae when Luke does a karate chop and cuts the ice cream bowl in half.)**

**KARATE PUNCH!!!**

**( Will Riker, Worf, Deanna Troi, Geordy LaForge, and Beverley Crusher are utterly bored and decided to buy a sausage pizza. They were about to start eating the pizza when Luke Skywalker comes in punches them with classic Leopard Style Kung Fu! While yelling " HIIIYAAA!!!")**

**KUNG-FU K.O!!!**

**( Change of Scene: Luke Skywalker walks around the street looking for more people to PUNCH when something catches his eye. He squints and realizes it was actually Spock holding a chainsaw. Luke screams and tries to run away when he sees Data coming at him in the opposite direction. Luke gets desperate as he realizes that Legolas is following him with three arrows nocked to his bow, Gandalf is walking toward him with a dangerous looking magic staff, Bones McCoy is holding a phaser set on septic-kill and Leia is holding a blaster gun and she does not look happy AT ALL. Even Darth Vader came! Luke looks at the camera and freaks out!)**

**( Change of scene: The vengeful characters chase Luke from Klingon to Hogwarts to Coruscant to Romulis.)**

**( At the end though, they just all start dancing!)**

**SCI-FI PARTY!!!**


End file.
